Lifestream
by Mana
Summary: Muraki-sensei saved the life of a young girl, now he wants her to repay the favor. However, It seems that another force is at work and it's his Birthday! -Chap 4 now available!
1. Lifestream 1

A Yami no Matsuei fanfiction   
Lifestream  
  
  
Laughter...Cold and chilling laughter. It echoed, sweet and yet unnerving.  
  
A girl stood alone, her young emerald green eyes scanning the darkness for the souce of the bitter laughter. Nothing ...No-one ...Only Laughter.   
  
She turned surprised to hear the sound of dropping water. A quiet sound but it echoed like drums in her head. The laughing died.   
  
Where did it come from? she pondered Is there water nearby? She looked down to see quite clearly that she was standing in...or more on the water. Soft ripples from her feet distorted her reflection. No! Not my reflection! Sad emerald green eyes looked back at her, not her own but ...older. She gasped falling through the waters surface, through those emerald green eyes. She panicked. She tried to breath but her lungs only filled with water. Help me! She was drowning. The girl closed her eyes expecting death to take her.   
  
Not yet a voice spoke, bearly beyond a whisper. She thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. However when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the water. She knelt in the darkness coughing out the water that had filled her lungs. Why am I here? Why am I still alive? She saw a flicker of orange and looked up to see a single white candle burning before her. Soon other candles appeared there orange flames flickerd and burned much brighter than the one set before her. No there not brighter... She looked down at the candle before her and saw for sure that the other candles where not brighter, It was that this candle was changing colour. The orange flame that had burned before was now being engulfed by another flame. A purple flame!?   
  
The laughing returned. The eerie sound began to make her drowsy. You have a destiny to fufill... The voice returned. Destiny... She thought and drifted off to deep slumber.   
  
"She's back with us doctor!"   
"That was too close. Don't you think!?"   
"She was flatline for a good couple of minuets"   
"Eeew! Don't talk like that doctor"   
"Well anyway, Cogratulations, Doctor Muraki!"  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Yami no Matsuei is (c) Matsushita Yoko  
"Lifestream" according to my spellcheck isn't a word so I guess I'll have to give credit to those that created FF7, where I got the idea for the name.(Whoever they are ^.^;;)  
  
This is just a little teaser.   
It's is the first time I have ever tried writing a serious fanfic so I hope people like it. There isn't much to review here, soz. Chapters 2 and 3 are now up on my HP but before I post them here there are a few thing I need to fix. Till then  
Bai bai  
  
Mana 3   



	2. LS2

A Yami no Matsuei Fanfiction  
Lifestream  
  
"24th Feb!! Happy B-day Tsuzuki!! 3"  
Watari burst through the office door 003 fluttering close behind him wearing a red ribbon and a party hat. Face full of cake Tsuzuki looked up at his friend (Tatsumi-san had made the cake just for him ? ). Watari held out a small bottle. He grinned watching Tsuzuki eye the bottle carefully.   
"...It's...Green..."  
Large Violet eyes looked up to his friend.  
"Could it be? ...Is it...That thing?"  
Watari nodded excitedly as Tsuzuki took the bottle from his hands. He swirled the green liquid in the bottle inspecting it carefully Well the bottle is still there...  
"Just think of the possibilities!!"  
An excited blush crept its way to Tsuzuki's cheeks. He quickly pulled off the ribbon and removed the lid. Watari's eyes widened watching as the green liquid moved it's way closer to Tsuzuki's lips.  
"Oi!! Tsuzuki!!!"  
He dropped the bottle. Watari froze. The glass broke and green spread ...ruined on the floor.   
Hisoka stood at the door, His green eyes cold with anger but they where also somewhat dark. Tsuzuki's surprise at Hisoka's entrance quickly turned to concern. He was also much paler than normal.   
/I guess he hasn't been sleeping again, because of those dreams. Dreaming of that night... Muraki killed him./   
"This isn't a holiday! We still have work to do! You really are becoming like an old man. (What is it 100 years now?)"  
"Whaaa~~ Hiso~ka~ Hi~doii~~" Cried a cute puppy dog Tsuzuki.  
  
Watari watched as Hisoka dragged the puppy out of the office. He didn't notice 003 hopping around his feet. The little owl hobbled over to the green liquid and pecked at it. Watari looked down hearing 003's screech. The owl's feathers had puffed up, swelled! Now 003 looked like a little fuzz ball with beady eyes and a beak.  
"Ara! Perhaps a little adjustment to the formula it in order" He grinned leaving for his lab. 003 pecking on his head the whole way.  
  
"Dr Onijima Kensuke" Tatsumi turned on the projector to show a picture of an old man in about perhaps his mid 70's. Hisoka sat studying the file set before him. He found a copy of the photograph Tatsumi was showing them on the projector. Apparently he should have died about a month ago. All reports stated that he had died but somehow his soul is still living in his body. It is Tsuzuki and Hisoka's job to find out why this is. Hisoka "humph"ed Tatsumi was now lecturing Tsuzuki about paying attention or he might miss something important. He picked up the photo of Dr Onijima. As he did so he saw that there was another photo. It showed the same old man but he was with a young girl. She smiled happily in the picture even though the wind had caught her long light brown hair and she tried to keep it in place.   
"Tatsumi-san? Who is this girl?"  
The question brought Tatsumi out of his glaring competition with Tsuzuki.   
"Ah glad to see someone paying attention"   
Tsuzuki pouted having not won his argument with Tatsumi. Tatsumi changed the projector frame to show a close-up of the girl in the photo.   
"Wha~~ Kawaii~~ 3" Squealed Tsuzuki. Tatsumi ignored him and explained that the girl was perhaps the cause of their mystery.   
"Her name is Yasuragi Sakura, 16. Unfortunately information on her is limited." She had been Onijima's patient when he worked at a Tokyo Hospital. She had no family to return too when she recovered so he agreed to adopted her and together they opened a general practition in Nagasaki. There was however no information off what illness she suffered from or of her life before.   
Chief Konoe stepped forward continuing where Tatsumi finished  
"Daioh-sama would like this particular case to be dealt with as soon as possible...So NO SLACKING!!" Yelled Konoe at Chibi Tsuzuki who only smiled in reply. "Ahem, You'll head out for Nagasaki as soon as possible."  
"Yes sir!" Saluted Tsuzuki. Hisoka walked passed him sarcastically commenting on his old age not keeping up with the modern world.  
"Hi~Doii~~!" Yelled Tsuzuki running after him.   
"Tsuzuki wait!!" He stopped turning back to chief Konoe who threw a sealed envelope at him.  
"Happy birthday Tsuzuki. Don't open it just yet. when you have time" Tsuzuki looked at the envelope confused and back to Chief Konue. He grinned, thanking the chief and put the envelope in his inside pocket and left.  
Chief Konue Turned back to Tatsumi who was looking at the picture of Yasuragi Sakura.   
"Is it me or does she look familiar to you too?"  
"fumu~~"   
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood in front of Dr Onijima's practitioner in Nagasaki. Hisoka stood against the wall his eyes shut. He was clearly exhausted but Tsuzuki decided not to say anything, for now he thought it would be best to hide his worry for his partner. Daioh-sama wished personally for this case to be dealt with quickly /Something must be up with this case...what a bother for us./   
"...ato-chan!" It was a faint cry but enough to get Tsuzuki's attention.   
"What is it?" Hisoka asked opening his left eye to look at his partner.  
"...I thought I head someone call my name."   
"Your hearing things" He closed his eye again. He could feel something coming closer to him. Probably a small animal he thought and ignored it. To his surprise the animal did not stop or turn but it leaped up onto his chest!   
Tsuzuki Stared as a small animal charged Hisoka. The younger boy fell over more from shock than the impact. The small animal stretched itself in his chest. It was a kitten. The kitten scratched behind her ear ringing a small bell on her collar. She looked up to the dark green eyes watching her.   
"Kawaii~~~~3" squealed Tsuzuki as the kitten made her way up Hisoka's chest and started to lick his cheek.   
/Ah there's something about this cat...the owner it's.../ Hisoka's eyes defocused. He felt his head becoming light and everything became dark. /Someone is laughing...at...me...?/  
  
"Ah!! Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki caught his partners' head before it hit the ground. The young kitten seemed to ignore the dilemma and curled up in a ball on Hisoka's chest to fall asleep.  
"Asato-cha~~n!!" Tsuzuki looked up hearing the voice of a young girl call his name. He could see her now. Running towards him.   
/It's her!! Yasuragi Sakura!! How...how could she know my name!?/  
"Astao-chan!" She stopped before Tsuzuki and bowed. Tsuzuki opened and shut his mouth not knowing what to say.   
"Ahhh~~" she screamed seeing Hisoka unconscious in Tsuzuki's arms "Bad Asato-chan!!" /Wha...!!/ Tsuzuki's face fell /What did I do!?/   
The young girl reached down to and picked up the small cat that mewed at her touch.   
"You scared this man and his friend, Asato-chan!"  
/Asato-chan!? ...The cat! ...heh ofcourse/ cried Tsuzuki in his head he felt very embarrassed.  
With the kitten Asato-chan curled up in her arms she bowed again. "I'm so very sorry. Your friend is hurt." She pointed towards the practition "That's my house please bring him inside and we'll treat him" She turned and ran towards her house. Tsuzuki picked up his partner and followed. She turned back to Tsuzuki as she reached the door.   
"I'm Yasuragi Sakura, pleased to meet you" She smiled waiting for a reply.  
"Um...This is Kurosaki Hisoka and I'm...Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki Asato."  
Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him, she looked at the cat in her arms. She said nothing as she turned back and opened the door leading Tsuzuki inside.   
  
Hisoka opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. /Why do I feel so week?/   
"Exhaustion, It's nice to meet you awake Kurosaki-san." Hisoka sat up quickly to the now unfamiliar voice. "I'm Yasuragi Sakura. Your friend, Tsuzuki-san, is talking with Grandfather. I'll tell him you're awake now" She handed Hisoka a glass of water before bowing and leaving him alone.   
/Polite girl, could she really be the one responsible.../ He tried to stand up using a drip stand nearby for support. /Strange, I should recover quicker that this./  
"Hey!" He looked up to see Sakura rushing towards him her face caught in a frown. "You shouldn't try to get up just yet! You need more rest." With that she pushed him back onto the bed, with much more force than Hisoka had expected from the young girl. Before he knew it he was back in the bed and she was pulling the covers back over him. Her frown changed to a look of pleading. Puppy green eyes looked into his. "Please try to take better care of your health Kurosaki-sama."  
From the doorway came two sets of laughter. Tsuzuki was laughing so hard he was in tears "Be careful with that one Sakura-chan." He jeered at Hisoka who just looked away slightly embarrassed. Beside Tsuzuki stood the older man from the photo Dr. Onijima. The man they where sent here to investigate.   
"Really Sakura, A good nurse should be caring for her patient not forceful" He said laughing at the young girl who looked down at her feet trying to hide the blush in her face.   
"It's just in times like these..." She drifted off into silence. Dr Onijima walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.   
"Please, Feel free to stay here for tonight if you wish. Hisoka-san should rest a while longer. He'll be fine after that."   
/Well this is kindda lucky/ thought Tsuzuki as he bowed thanking the Dr for his kind hospitality.   
  
Asato-chan (The cat) who had been snoozing peacefully on the windowsill now stood up and leaped out onto the high wall outside. She followed it to the side of the house that was shaded in darkness. There a figure stood waiting for her. The kitten purred and her owner as she jumped down into his arms. He held her close to his chest she purred more feeling safe and warm in her masters' arms.   
"If only you could feel this too Tsuzuki-san"   
Asato-chan played with silver locks of hair that fell over her masters' left eye, purring softly at the sound of his voice.  
  
___________________________________________________  
Lifestream by Mana  
Yami no Matsuei @ Matsushita Yoko  
  
/I am no good at disclamers/ - peoples thoughts  
  
...I don't know what to say. Um, chap 3 will come soon. After I fix the many many errors :p  
baibai  
  
Mana 3  
  



	3. LS3

A Yami no Matsuei Fanfiction   
Lifestream  
  
"She did give us a little trouble, but everything is fine."  
Sakura smiled politely at the tall man on the other side of the door. Dr Muraki Kazutaka, she owed her life to this man and respected him greatly. He had once asked her how strong her trust in him was. Still been very young at the time she him answered without hesitation "Stronger than anything in the whole wide world! I'll do anything for you sensei! I promise!"  
She sighed petting the kitten Asato as she purred in her master's arms. /Even now/ she thought /I'd do anything for you sensei./  
"Why don't you come in?" She asked hopefully looking up at the good doctor "I'm sure our guests would love to meet the man who saved my life."   
"I would not be so certain of that fact, Miss Sakura."   
"Huh?"  
He laughed slightly at her surprised reaction. Sakura almost melted. /He has such a beautiful laugh, he should laugh more often./ She blushed realising where her thoughts where trailing /He has a girlfriend! He has a girlfriend...oh if I were just a little older.../  
"Is something wrong?"   
"Uh...No! ...No eheh heh heh..." Her blush reddened she couldn't think of anything to say. The whole previous conversation left her memory with that deep mysterious laugh.   
" I have...something I must discuss with Dr Onijima" From his pocket he pulled out a piece card, much like a business card and gave it to the younger girl.  
"Please tell him to meet me here later tonight"  
She took the card noting the beautifully written address. /Sensei do you have any flaw?/   
Even as he left she still watched him. His every delicate movement until her white angel was long out of her sight.  
  
"Hmm?" Tsuzuki looked through the wall of books curiously. Mostly medical books and other books made for study. He sighed in defeat, he had wanted to get a book for Hisoka to read but all these books seemed more for hard work than for enjoying. It was just then he began to wonder just what kind of books Hisoka read anyway. After all Hisoka was the Gushoushin brother's favourite customer.   
"I'm studying medicine." Tsuzuki turned round to see Sakura enter the room. She picked up a pale yellow cooking apron and began to tie it round her waist. "One day I want to be able to save lives."   
"Just like Dr Onijima?"   
"Un" she smiled. "...But also like Sensei."  
"Sensei?"  
"My doctor from a long time ago, the one responsible for saving my life." She blushed and giggled slightly to herself. "Lets not talk about such things. Grandfather had to go visit a friend so I'm going to cook something for us to eat. What would you like?"  
Tsuzuki, at the mention of the work "cook", was at her side instantly. Violet Puppy dog eyes pleading her to let him help cook. /I've never seen anyone with that eye colour before; it's very cute./ She laughed and patted the Tsuzuki puppy agreeing to let him help. (Oh my)  
  
"Ahh~~ Wait! Not that!! Wha~~ it's too much!"  
Hisoka sat up hearing Sakura's voice from the next room. He fell back on the bed assuming Tsuzuki was causing some kind of trouble. He stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about what had happened earlier. He was feeling much stronger now but still he felt he should have recovered much faster. There was something else bothering him about before. He lay in the bed, listening to Sakura's panicked voice, trying to remember what it was. He closed his eyes feeling the presence of those in the house. He felt Sakura and Tsuzuki but the old mans presence was nowhere nearby. He opened his eyes feeling Tsuzuki's panic joining Sakura's. It was then he smelled /...burning?/ He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran into the next room. His worst fear was confirmed. Tsuzuki was trying to cook! And it had gone horribly wrong. Whatever it was they were trying to cook was now engulfed in flames. Tsuzuki and Sakura stood over the flames trying to beat them out. All of a sudden Tsuzuki threw his cloth aside and clasped his hands together as if in prayer.   
  
"Fushite nagai tatematsuru..."  
"Tsuzuki-san what are you..."  
"...Ware o kagosuru 12 no kami yo--..."  
"Baka!"  
"Ideyo~"   
"Tsuzuki!!"  
"Sou~Huwaaa~~ acha~~"  
"Oh my!"  
  
Tsuzuki held his throbbing head in his hands. Something had hit him. Hard. He looked up to see an angered Hisoka standing over him. In his hands he held a large red cylinder (which now had a slight dent in it).   
"Oh, that will work..." Mumbled Tsuzuki through tears of pain and embarrassment. Hisoka however wasted no time going into fireman action. Sakura helped Tsuzuki to his feet as white spread and the fire diminished. Hisoka remained still, back facing them.  
"Kurosaki-san, Thank you so very much!"  
"Water... would have made the fire spread." It was a faint reply barely audible for the two standing behind the young shinigami.  
"Water?" Sakura tilted her head confused. Tsuzuki however stepped backward slowly anticipating Hisoka's ice cold glare to strike him at any moment. Sakura reached a hand out to Hisoka's shoulder. She jumped as just centimetres from his touch he turned. Dark emerald eyes glared at them. So cold but there was something else. She stood not listening to Hisoka's words of anger, to which Tsuzuki cowered behind her begging forgiveness, instead she looked into those emerald orbs and saw not the anger that was present in his face but the fear and worry he had felt for his friend. She couldn't help but smile at the young man before her who tried so hard to deny his true feelings.  
"You truly are a kind person, Kurosaki-san."  
Hisoka faltered. He hadn't expected that. Before he could inquire her meaning she had already crossed the room and picked up the telephone.  
"I'm glad you're feeling much stronger. How about I order us a take out?"  
Hisoka sweatdroped as he saw her press the speed dial to make her order.  
/Could it be that this girl is an even worse cook than Tsuzuki!?/  
  
"Yes doctor, it shall be done immediately." Muraki smiled and turned away from the old man he had requested to meet. Onijima hobbled away, they had been drinking but it was not the alcohol in his blood that made him queasy. It was something far more dangerous. Muraki laughed looking up to the night sky. His deep sound echoed to the stars. Beautiful, and yet so mysterious. "Come to me Tsuzuki-san and feel the embrace of my loving gift."  
  
Tsuzuki slurped up the last of his beef ramen special deluxe with approval "That was great, Gochisousama!"  
"Gochisousama." Hisoka was much quieter than Tsuzuki as he placed his ohashi carefully over the empty bowl. Sakura squealed with delight.   
"I'm so glad you liked it. We know the owners quite well, they are always happy to have new customers taste their food."  
It was then that they heard the sound of the front door open, close then lock.   
"That must be grandfather! Please excuse me." She giggled giving her two guests her cutest smile as she left the room to meet her grandfather.   
Tsuzuki grinned watching the door she had just left from. "Interesting girl."  
"And?" Hisoka asked. Large innocent eyes turned to him.  
"And?" They replied teasing the younger emeralds.  
Hisoka rubbed his forehead knowing that the investigation had gone nowhere while he had been unconscious. He was surprised when he heard Tsuzuki speak in a more serious tone than norm.  
"There is nothing out of the ordinary about this house. Miss Sakura and Dr Onijima seem like two healthy people living out a normal life. Miss Sakura is very dependent on Onijima. He is one of the doctors who saved her life when she was a child and has even provided for her a home and education. It could be that she has found a way to repay the doctor by extending his life. No, I don't think that is true. She appears to have no knowledge of the doctors' illness. I suppose we can assume then that a third party is involved... 'The one responsible'. "   
Hisoka Blinked. This was the second time today someone had surprised him in this way. His face faltered as he turned to see Tsuzuki grinning at him.  
"What!?" he demanded   
"I'm good, aren't I? Ne? Ne?"  
Hisoka sat back in the chair defeated "Chikusho~"  
"UWHAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~!!!"  
"Sakura!?"  
  
"EnmaDaioh-sama!?" The bird like creature that assisted EnmaDaioh burst through the doors of Enmacho's highest level. He bowed behind the figure that stood at a balcony overlooking JuOhCho. "Daioh-sama, That person has once again become an interference in your affairs."  
"Tsuzuki?"  
"Not exactly sir, Miss Yasuragi. The one Tsuzuki-dono and that boy are now investigating."  
"I see, leave it."  
"But Daioh-sama!?"  
"I shall allow his part in this play."  
"...Yes EnmaDaioh-sama"  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka ran into the genkan to see Sakura sat on the wooden tiles her face pale and frightened.   
"Sakura-Chan? What is it? What's wrong!?"  
Sakura didn't turn to Tsuzuki's plea's she just stared at the darkness in front of her and replied in a quiet shaky voice.  
"There..."   
Hisoka flicked the switch on the wall bringing to light the source of Sakura's fear. Thick red fluid stained the walls of the genkan. The dark liquid spread it's horrific colour down to their feet yet still towered over them like looming shadows. To the shinigami's surprise the young girl stood up. To Hisoka this came as much more of a surprise. Even from were he stood he could sense her pain and fear. Wild foreign emotions run through his every nerve. They scared him. What he saw before him was remarkably different. Her face was blank, unreadable. She walked over to the blood stained room and reached down into the velvet pools. When she spoke it was no longer in that quiet shaken tone. For that brief moment Hisoka envied her ability to control her own emotions.  
"I'm sorry" She said as she pulled out the dark wet object. She held it out to Tsuzuki and apologised again.   
Tsuzuki cried. He recognised the object she held out to him. It was his shoes that he had left in the genkan when he had arrived. (Hisoka's trainers were safe in the upstairs medical room, lucky.) Watching the scene wide eyed Hisoka decided to take back the little admiration he had developed for Sakura. She looked down her face still void of emotion.  
"Have I been bad? Did I do something wrong?" Tears started to form in her blank evergreen eyes. "I'm I being punished?" Tsuzuki tried to comfort the distraught girl but she pulled back not allowing him to touch her.   
"Onijima."  
Tsuzuki looked passed Sakura's figure to see his young partner leaning over the step of the genkan. Blood dripped from the hand he help up for Tsuzuki to see.   
"This blood is Onijima's."  
Tsuzuki turned back to Sakura. But she had frozen, petrified, staring at the stairway into the house behind him.   
A low and evil laugh came from the shadows of that stairway. The shinigami turned quickly to see the source of the cruel laughter. They saw nothing with their eyes but Hisoka could feel its presence.  
"It's up there."  
"You have been a bad girl Sakura, a very bad girl!"   
"No!" Sakura held her head in her hands. She fought with herself to remain calm, to show no weakness to her enemy as she had been taught, but still the voice echoed in her head. "Grandfather! What's happening!? Why are you doing this!?"  
"What? You mean to say that monster is...!?"   
That cold laugh continued taunting them. Begging them to come and face him. Tsuzuki pulled out a fuda from the inside depths of his black suit   
"Stay here and keep this" he said as he gave it to Sakura. He ran to keep up with his partner who had already started to make his way up the stairs. Hisoka had suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs to which Tsuzuki nearly fell back down so as not to run into his smaller partner. Hisoka picked up a piece of glass.  
"It... destroyed the lights."   
Surly enough when they looked around all they saw was darkness. Hisoka desperately wanted to go back, or find a torch something that would help him see were he was. But he also wanted to prove he was brave and strong, not the little boy that Tsuzuki sometimes treated him as. He shifted uneasily allowing Tsuzuki to pass him, he seemed to be having no trouble adjusting to the black vortex of shadows. Hisoka picked up his courage, his pride, and followed Tsuzuki into the darkness.  
  
Sakura sat alone in the genkan, It wasn't that she was too scared to move, she was lost deep in her own thoughts. She could leave the house, she would be safer. But the door... She looked up. She could clearly see it was locked even though its metallic surface was now shining tints of crimson. She shuddered remembering her grandfathers' face as he... her thoughts trailed. He wasn't her grandfather. He was something else/...and those people had gone to find it!/ She stood up, panicking. She hadn't told them anything about what she saw! /I've put them in danger!/ She stopped as she made her way up the stairs. It was the sound of footsteps that caught her attention. She took a breath and slowly she turned back to the Genkan. What she saw put a smile on her face before she fell forwards, unconscious, into the pale arms of her 'saviour'. From her hand slipped a purple piece of paper. It floated to the ground, useless.  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes in concentration, if he couldn't see his enemy he'd feel it. It was only a little further... waiting for them. Its presence was far too big to be anything human. He opened his eyes warning Tsuzuki of the danger ahead, but he was nowhere to be seen. He could sense his partner close by but without the visual aid he began to feel scared. Alone in the dark. It was a feeling he had experienced often as a child and yet had never got used to. Stepping forward he tripped. Rubbing the pain on his head he reached down to see what he had tripped over. It was his trainers! /That means I'm in the upstairs medical room./ He reached for the bed nearby and sat down on the soft mattress to put on his trainers. From here he could regain his bearings. The room was quite small and lead into the larger living area, that was were he sensed the monster was. Tsuzuki wasn't too far. He would have to hurry too warn his partner before he wandered into a trap. It was then that he remembered a small staircase in the corner of the room./ It must lead to the larger facilities downstairs...that could be how that thing got passed us on the stairs./ Hoping Sakura would be safe downstairs he made his way out of the room. He reached the door just in time to see a flash of light and Tsuzuki's body being thrown across the room.   
"Tsuzuki!!"  
"Hisoka! Don't move!!" Hisoka froze as told. He looked around but the brief flash had once again defocused his eyes. And everything seemed twice as obscure.  
"It's blind!" He heard Tsuzuki move the debris he had crashed into as he picked himself up. "It's trying to give us the same weakness." Tsuzuki's footsteps echoed, he wasn't even attempting to hide his position. "Well, I have no problem seeing in the dark."   
This slightly angered Hisoka. He knew Tsuzuki meant him no wrong but he felt useless. Tsuzuki was protecting him again. When he had yelled Tsuzuki's name he had attracted the demon's attention and it was heading in his direction. He stood still keeping his breathing as shallow as possible. The demon had stopped also, it was not being fooled by Tsuzuki's distractions. Hisoka felt something-wet drip on his shoulder.  
"SHIMATTA!!!" Tsuzuki charged his young colleague, knocking him to the ground just as teeth bore down on his position. Sharp fangs ripped down his back tearing deep in the dark fabric and flesh.  
"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka couldn't help but blush as the larger man squalled over him grinned and winked in reply. As he stood up he pulled out a fuda chanting and ancient spell. As he did so Hisoka looked at his wet hands marked in Tsuzuki's blood. From Tsuzuki's hands erupt a blast of purple flame lighting up the whole room. The Shinigami looked up mortified at the true form of their foe. In the corner the bloodied form of Doctor Onijima had been assimilated into the demon, his eyes heavily scared. From the Onijima demon a web-like body surrounded them from above. Other heads, mostly that of young women, sprouted from its body all eyes scared. Blood dripped from the fangs of the head above them.  
Hisoka caught Tsuzuki as he stumbled. Tsuzuki's wound had already begun to heal but cut was large and blood still ran heavily down Hisoka's arms as he held his partner steady.   
"I can't...I can't summon my shikigami." He said weakly "We would be caught up in the attack if we tried to destroy it all..."  
Hisoka's eyes scanned the demon. Before he had felt the demons presence nearby, But the sudden attack had taken him by surprise. He looked up to the woman's scared head and felt/...nothing? /  
"Sou Da!!" The heads were nothing but empty shells being controlled by the demon somewhere else. It was using the web to travel between the heads so it can attack. /If we find the right head we can destroy it...Ah!/ "Over there!!" He could see it clearly the demon had such a dark soul, full of hatred. He could hear the screams of the past victims it had devoured, but it didn't care, it didn't disturb him instead it made him thrive for more. More victims, more blood, more power!!.   
"Tsuzuki, the demons presence...over there!" He pointed to the direction he felt the strongest kehai "Summon your shiki to destroy that one!" Hisoka then collapse to the floor holding his head. /I'm sorry/ he though as the screams grew louder in his head.   
Tsuzuki wasted no time in questioning Hisoka's plan. He clasped his hands together and began to chant.  
"Fushite nagai tatematsuru  
ware o kagosuru 12 no kami yo  
aoiki mizu aoiki hikari  
kooreru toiki to narite teki o ute!!  
Ideyo Souryuu!!!"   
Winds blew up around him soon followed by streams of water. From the small typhoon he had created emerged the form of the large water dragon.   
"Achiyo Souryuu!" Hisoka looked up to see A bright light form in Souryuu's sharp jaws. He aimed exactly for the spot Hisoka felt the demon keihai. Suddenly the demon reacted, its web like body fell from the ceiling. Souryuu compensated charging with his ice attack.  
"Wa...Wait!!" Hisoka's warning came too late. The two powers collided shaking the old building. Tsuzuki and Hisoka had no time to move as large cracks made their way towards their feet. The floor gave way. Debris fell to through to the floor below. Souryuu disappeared, his job done, the demon destroyed. It's body slowly turned to dust, disembodied heads remained falling in the pit below.   
Hisoka grasped onto a broken piece of wooden flooring, splinters scaring his already blood-covered hands. Below him, with his other hand he held Tsuzuki's arm. He had lost a lot of blood making him far too weak to fly. Sad violet eyes looked up to him. "Can you fly up?" They asked uncertainly.  
With all his strength Hisoka tried to pull Tsuzuki and himself up. The extra weight of his partner prevented him from flying. His face contorted in pain as thin fragments of wood entered his skin.  
"I can't" He said through grit teeth "I'm...I'm not strong enough!!"   
"..." Tsuzuki reached up to the hand that held him so tightly. The hand that protected him. "Don't think you're not strong enough." He whispered prying the delicate discoloured fingers from his arm.   
"Stop it! Tsuzuki!!"  
Kind violet eyes smiled at him as they were consumed in the darkness below.   
"TSUZUKI~~!!!"  
  
Silence settled in the house. Hisoka landed softly on the ground floor of the larger medical facility. It was barely recognisable with all the debris from the above room. He found Tsuzuki's body, unconscious but still healing quickly. He would wake soon perhaps with some aching limbs but he would be fine. Hisoka sighed, taking off his loose pale green shirt and placing it under his partners' head for comfort. As he did so he caught the reflection of a light on a nearby beaker. He turned facing the centre of the room. The light came from a hand torch left nearby. "Sakura?" He asked stepping slowly towards the torch. He kicked it slightly with his foot and watched it roll. The light shifted to reveal the shadow of a figure lying lifeless ahead.  
"Sakura..."  
  
/Is this a dream?/ Shadows danced around her, calling her forward. /I've been here before.../ Orange flames reflected in her bright eyes. She walked down the path laid out by candles. /Someone's here.../   
"Such a good child" She stopped recognising those deep tones "Bring him to me." She closed her eyes raising her hands to lightly touch each side of her head. "Yes..." She whispered. "I'll do anything for you..." She opened her now pale green eyes. The bright colours of her hair gradually lost their pigmentation and her teeth grew, sharper, deadlier. The young vampire grinned inspecting the length her new fangs with her tongue.   
"Anything... Sensei."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
Lifestream by Mana   
Yami no Matsuei (c) Matsushita Yoko  
  
Phew finally finished  
This is just a rough first draft that was quickly typed (Over 3 days). I didn't consentrate much on all that stuff my english teachers have been trying to teach me over the passed 3 years. Nyahahahaha~  
I'll try find time between projects to fix this chapter up a bit. Comments always welcome.  
  
Chapter 4  
Sakura has been made into one of Muraki's puppets. Will her will be strong enough to fight his, will Hisoka's? Could Tsuzuki's birthday get any worse!?  
"Feel the embrace of my loving gift" - Muraki  
Watch out slight Yaoi ahead!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 special  
The cooking scene?   
Heh heh~ A bit of my own element in Sakuras' personality. World's worst cook! Yup worse than that of Tsuzuki (Even Akane Tendo!!). I wrote this scene out a few times but I preferred writing it from Hisoka's point of view.   
(I've just relised much of this is from Hisoka's POV but not all. Is that confusing or does it just show lack of talent ^.^;;?)   
  
So what were they trying to cook? How did it get on fire? Why did I bother?  
If you don't wanna know don't read on. If your still reading...wow thx .  
  
Well they were (trying) to cook Nikkufurai... or Pork fry. Sakura was heating the oil and Tsuzuki making the tenketsu sauce. Well, Sakura had the heating up a little (or lot) too high and when Tsuzuki ignored the instructions for the sauce she was distracted trying to fix his error. The fry caught fire. Being in oil adding water would make the fire spread further. (Probably, I'm only guessing this but it sounds right)   
Why bother? Two words - Fireman Hisoka *Drool*   
No not really. The truth well that's a HI~MI~TSU~ 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. LS4

A Yami no Matsuei Fanfiction

A Yami no Matsuei Fanfiction

Lifestream

Part 3

By Mana (At long last)

Sakura felt the pain in her head hit her like a demolition ball. Slowly she opened her eyes half expecting to see the worried face of Dr Onijima. Through the blur, as her eyes adjusted to the new light, she thought she could make out his face.

"Grandfather?" She heard a thud and the face disappeared. Confused she blinked a few times as her ears picked up voices nearby. It sounded like someone, with a slightly strange Osaka accent, was crying.

"Wha~~ She thinks I'm an old man!!"

"There there"

She sat up quickly and turned to the origin of the voices. She rubbed her eyes, to make sure. Indeed as she had thought there were two men that sat crouched on the floor and one of them was crying. 

"You're not that old Watari." She recognised the other as Tsuzuki. 

"Tsu...Tsuzuki-san?" She gasped holding her hand to her mouth and blushing. He turned to her smiling but she could see his whole torso was covered in bandages. "You...what...I mean..." she looked down at her hand, she had no idea what to say.

"Don't worry about me" He said cheerfully "I heal quickly"

"Heh, that's not what you were saying when the boy brought you back" The man she assumed to be 'Watari' nodded matter of factually as Tsuzuki just froze mid laugh and sweatdropped.

"Do you mean Kurosaki-san?" She looked around the room it looked like a small hospital ward, nothing unusual about that except it looked like it had suffered though one to many earthquakes. There were cracks on the walls and could see the sign at the door was held together by tape. Hisoka however was nowhere to be seen. "Um...is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine he went to give a report to Tatsumi and Konoe ka~ack!" Tsuzuki crouched to the floor holding his bandaged shoulder and muttering apologies.

"The boy is talking to doctors." Watari finished for him. "Um...do you remember what happened?"

"We had Ramen takeout then..." Sakura tried to think but her thoughts were plagued by the dark corridor lined with candles "Sorry it gets hazy after that. What happened?"

Tsuzuki and Watari looked at each other unsure of what to say. Luckily they were rescued as Hisoka entered the room.

"There was a gas explosion." He walked over to the bed beside Sakura. "I'm afraid your house was completely destroyed" As he said this he glared briefly at Tsuzuki before returning his gaze to Sakura "Also Doctor Onijima..." He left the sentence hanging. Sakura's eyes widened slightly and she turned her head slowly to look at her hands. 

"Really?" she replied distantly. The 3 shinigami watched her for a while as she sat perfectly still except the soft movements of her breath. 

"Um, Are you going to cry?" Watari ventured. Sakura nodded but did not shed a tear. Hisoka couldn't decide whether this girl was very good at controlling her emotions or extremely bad. 

"I have someone I have to see" She said quietly and made her way out of the bed. 

"Not alone you don't" Tsuzuki threw on a new white shirt dramatically but the effect was lost when he started to fumble with the buttons. 

"That's very kind of you Tsuzuki-san. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." She gave him a small smile.

"No trouble, but it's very late out are you sure you don't want to leave it until tomorrow."

"No, he might he gone tomorrow." 

"Alright then lets go." Tsuzuki hid his cringe at he picked up his black trenchcoat and tried another dramatic act.

"You know Tsuzuki you really shouldn't do that." Stated Watari. Hisoka just rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming too." Before he could move Sakura held her hands up. 

"No! I don't want to trouble both of you. Please stay here we wouldn't be long." 

She gave them a bow, thanked Watari for his assistance and took hold of part of Tsuzuki's sleeve. 

"Let's go" she walked out the door part dragging Tsuzuki behind her

"Um, yeah.... See you later Hisoka, Watari!" 

Watari let out a chuckle watching them leave

"Unusual girl" He said. Hisoka just nodded.

"So who is it we are going to see?" Silence, it had been like that since they had left Mifu. Sakura didn't even seem to notice the change she just kept walking dragging Tsuzuki along. "A reletaive perhaps?"

She stopped. 

"I have no relatives" She looked around. "It's this way I think." She let go of his sleeve and ran ahead disappearing around the corner.

"Ah! Wait Sakura-san." Tsuzuki ran after her but as he ran round the corner he knocked into someone. The sudden impact made him fall backwards onto the cold stone ground. He winced feeling the wound on his back reopen. 

"Oya oya, are you injured Tsuzuki-san?"

Hisoka ran down the dark streets, he had been following Tsuzuki and Sakura but lost them among winding back streets. It was almost as if Sakura new someone was following her. The bad feeling he had when they first met arose again. He didn't know what it was but he just felt she couldn't be trusted. 

"Where are you Tsuzuki?" Hisoka pulled out from inside his jacket pocket a small package that had been neatly wrapped in shiny paper and golden bows. He quickly replaced the package as if it had never been there. He looked up to the stars as a nearby clock tower began to chime the strokes of midnight. 

"TSUZUKI!!!!!!"

"I should have known! Who else would play such a dirty trick with peoples lives" With an amused smile Muraki ignored Tsuzuki's accusations and reached out a hand to help Tsuzuki up. Tsuzuki looked at the hand disgusted and used a nearby wall for support to stand. 

"Had I not interfered he would not have had a life to play with at all." He looked behind him "And Sakura-san would have been left all alone." Tsuzuki shifted to see what Muraki was looking at. He could see Sakura standing there but her hair had turned into bright white here eyes and skin pale as the moon but what terrified Tsuzuki most of all was that she was petting one of Muraki's Demons, A large white snake-like creature. 

"Tsuzuki-san has been a bad man," She said to the snake "he let Dr Onijima die." She started to giggle. 

"You Basterd!!" Tsuzuki's left fist lunged at Muraki who easly dodged and pinned Tsuzuki to the wall. He struggled tryng to free himself but no matter what he tried it ony seemed to entice Muraki further. He felt Muraki's warm breath by his ear. 

"It seems you are injured after all Tsuzuki-san." A hand sliped it's way into his shirt and gently stroked the length of the scar down Tsuzuki's back. When Muraki removed his hand Tsuzuki's blood dripped from his fingers. Tsuzuki tried to look away as Muraki licked the blood from his hand.

"Will you allow me to lick your wounds Tsuzuki-san." Muraki let him go and walked over to Sakura "Would you like to try some my beautiful doll." She accepted and carefully began to clean the blood from his hands with her tongue. Her pale eyes remained on Tsuzuki each lick until it was all gone. He sank down the wall to sit on the ground. 

"Delicious" she said wiping her mouth

"A child with good taste" Muraki laughed while turning back towards Tsuzuki. He stopped in mid-step as he heard a nearby clock tower chimed midnight. 

"Oya, this night is nearly over and I haven't yet given you your birthday gift." 

"Is that what this is about?" demanded Tsuzuki.

"Time is no problem" Whispered Sakura Just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"What!?" Before he could say anything else Tsuzuki saw the world fade around him and be replaced by ...nothing. Somewhere a candle flared the flame spread and Tsuzuki found he was in what looked like a corridor lined with candles. Ahead of him he saw Sakura, Muraki and the snake-like demon floated, after all there was no real ground here. Sakura grinned and hugged in to her snake-like friend.

"Welcome to my world Tsuzuki-san"

I finally forced myself to sit down and type out the whole of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it J 

Mana 3 


End file.
